Say Something
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: Tahno and Korra are in a horrible car accident that sends Tahno into a coma and life support, will he wake up or will they pull the plug? Inspired by the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World.


Say Something.

Korra sat beside Tahno's bedside, holding his hand. Her head was bowed, her hair hanging like a curtain around her, as silent tears streaked down her face as she listened to the heart monitor beep.

Four days, it had been four days since the accident. His injuries were so bad they had to induce a coma but now he wasn't waking up. He had been put on life support and a breathing machine, her hopes of him ever waking up were dwindling.

They had been fighting a few days before the accident. Tahno had asked Korra if she was serious about their relationship and Korra honestly didn't have an answer for him at the time because she just didn't know. They had only been dating a short time and it was her second time dating but it felt like her first real relationship.

But now being faced with the prospect of having to be without him, he meant so much more to her than she initially realized

Her hands squeezed tighter on his, her prayers became more fervent, her faith was being tested.

Korra didn't know she could feel so utterly alone and helpless. She was overwhelmed with grief because every day, every hour that passed that he didn't wake up, meant he was just that much closer to death. And she couldn't loose him. Not yet, not ever.

To be honest, she was scared, terrified. What if he was 'her one', that one person that made her whole world brighter, gave it more meaning than it already had. And the more time passed, the more she came to the sad realization that she loved him.

It wasn't a, 'I love this' kind of love, the kind that passes with your mood that you forget about quickly. It was a deep, felt in her bones, could almost see herself walking down a wedding aisle and growing old together kind of love.

It all happened so fast. The accident happened in the blink of an eye, a heart beat. And by the same token, she had fallen in love with him so fast, a blink of an eye, a heart beat, so many 'I love you's' that never needed the words but were proven by action.

She remembered in the beginning, he did the most cliche thing. He came to her house in the middle of the night, threw pebbles at her bedroom window and talked her into sneaking out. She had laughed at herself but had done it and looking back, she was glad she did. She was happy she had sacrificed sleep just to be with him, it was turning into one of her most cherished memories.

She needed him to wake up, she needed, so badly, to make more memories like that with him. She knew the few that she had were not going to be enough to satisfy her for a lifetime.

She was being stubborn, she knew this but she was getting tired. She was getting worn out and burnt out, sitting here, waiting and wishing for a miracle that with every tick of the clock was looking more and more like the most improbability. She was being faced with the hardest task she's ever been faced with, letting go.

She didn't want to, she was fighting it harder than anything else she had ever fought. But facts were facts. Tahno was passed the point of waking up and still being _him_.

She was loosing him.

She cried harder as she begged and pleaded with him to wake up, to give her any sign that all of this wasn't in vain. That he was going to come back to her.

Something.

Anything.

She looked up to see him unchanged and hung her head in defeat, she was only so strong and this was her breaking point.

She stood, still holding his hand to kiss him on the brow. It was probably the last kiss she would ever give him.

"I'll always love you Pretty Boy," Korra whispered as she let go of his hand and took a step back, trying to remember what he looked like before, the way his hair would fall across his face, the smirk his mouth would morph into, the gleam in his eyes, everything. She straightened out the sheets so that when and if he woke up everything would be neat and clean, the way he usually liked to have everything.

_Happy Ending_

It was only then, did his hand move, searching for hers as his eyes pried open, that her prayers were finally answered.

_Sad Ending_

Korra let go of a breath she hadn't know she had been holding before turning and leaving the room. She would be back later when the doctors would pull the plug.

A few moments later Tahno woke up, searching for Korra's hand, straining his ears for her voice. He felt around to where he could have sworn she was, thinking maybe she had just gotten up to go to the bathroom or something. But the space was cold. The sheets were pulled tight, as if she was never there at all. His brain suddenly remembered his last moment of conciousness, Korra was getting sleepy and fading as the blood loss and injuries affected her. They had been turned over and they were both pinned. He knew they were both badly injured and neither of them could get free, he remembered the car's onstar system called the police and ambulance, he barely remembered seeing footsteps running toward the vehicle as it laid in the ditch.

Dear god, did she die in the car accident that had landed him here? Did she not make it? His heart dropped as he assumed she must have. Even though he could have sworn he heard her voice, felt her touch, bask in the unconcious comfort of her presence. But his brain must have made it all up, trying to give him a reason to wake up, for her.

He tried to scan the room for any sign she could have been there, a coat or a purse, a cup of coffee, something, anything. But it was all bare. There weren't even flowers or cards from anyone. He was completely and utterly alone.

If he didn't have Korra, he might as well not have anything at all. He felt himself make peace with the life he had lived, cherishing every memory he had with the love of his life, it may have been short but at least he had had her. It was more than most could have hoped for.

He closed his eyes again and simply focused on his heart beating, wondering how many beats it had left. He briefly wondered that if he had died in the wreck, instead of her, they could have used his organs or something to save her. Surely her life was worth so much more than his. He missed her more than he could bear, maybe he would see her smiling face and feel her warm touch again soon.

5 beats

4 beats

3 beats

2 beats

1 beat

Flatline.

* * *

_Author's notes- UM, So I wrote this for my very dear friend Mel aka blackandwhitesirens on tumblr because this was her sad headcanon whenever she heartd the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World or any cover of that song and I couldn't help but bring it to life (before killing it) it with the happy ending and then once I posted it on there I realized I could have made it with a sad ending and been a cold heartless monster and so I put both endings in here. _

_Thank you for reading, sorry for the heartbreak, it hits super hard if you listen to 'Say Something' by A Great Big World or any cover of that song._

_*Please note that this once had the lyrics of the song in it but they had to be removed per FFN's rules, So if you simply listen to the song while reading it should make more sense. _


End file.
